Like The Rose
by ShadowMayne
Summary: Coping with Jess’s death was hard for Sam. Every little pain, Fans a bitter flame, nothing Stops me loving you. One Shot


Coping with Jess's death was hard for Sam. _Every little pain, Fans a bitter flame, nothing Stops me loving you. _(One Shot)

**Like The Rose**

_Every little word, _

_Every lesson learned_

_I think I know why hearts are made of stone,_

I stood before the grave. Was this how dad felt when mum died? The world crashing on your shoulders, the walls crumbling around you, the sense of being alone.

Finally I understood. I understood why Dean and Dad and always avoided making friends, finding love. With our profession this was bound to happen. It was better to have a guarded heart than a shattered one.

_Every little pain,_

_Fans a bitter flame,_

_Nothing Stops me loving you,_

How can they expect me to go on? How can I continue life when you are not here, when you do not hold me? I stared up at you that night, I saw your blank eyes, imagined the blame hidden beneath them.

I left you alone. I left you to die. I could have saved you. I saw the fire in my dreams nights before it happened and I did nothing. I did nothing and it cost you your life. I am so sorry. I should have been there to save you.

I promised you I would always love you, protect you. I broke my promise; I as good as killed you. I need you to know, I still love you, but how can you love me, I killed you.

_Can't you see that we belong?_

_Oh how I want it to be,_

_So tell me do you feel the way I feel?_

People mull around, all wearing black, pretending they care. Telling me they are sorry for my loss. They should be killing me, telling me I was responsible, and punishing me. I wish I could see you once more; I need you to know I still love you, that I am sorry.

I wish you were here, and it was me buried. I deserve to die. I should have told you the dangers of loving me. Do you think I'm guilty too?

_Baby, like the rose,_

_Oh Darling, you put colour in my life,_

_Baby, take me heart forever, _

_Cause I don't wanna be afraid_

_No no_

I lost you; I can never bring you back. I used to love coming home, coming back and seeing your smiling face, your arms wrapping around mine. Now I fear it. I fear coming home, fear seeing the place you died, fear seeing another dying there, knowing it's all my fault. Always my fault.

_Turn another page,_

_The story will never fade_

_Sleep with thoughts of you until daylight_

Every time I close my eyes I see you staring down on me. Asking me why? Why did I leave? Why didn't I tell you?

I wish I could answer you. Wish you could be here. I feel like I'm burning with you, feel the licking flames touching my skin, scorching me. But it's nothing compared to knowing you're gone.

_And when you're far away,_

_Forever love will stay,_

_Keep this loving feeling deep inside_

No matter how far I travel with Dean, even if we find Dad, even if we kill the thing that got you and mum, I'll still be alone. Still be waiting to see you again. Still know I killed you.

_Can't you see that we belong?_

_Oh how I want it to be,_

_So tell me do you feel the way I feel?_

_Baby, like a the rose,_

_Oh Darling, you put colour in my life,_

_Baby take me heart forever, _

_Cause I don't wanna be afraid_

_No no_

Even as we pull out, as we drive away, blasting Metallica in my ears, I can hear your voice, "Why Sam? Why'd you kill me…?"

Or is it you saying those things? Are you really telling me to come back, wishing I could be with you? I guess I'll be forever waiting to know the answer to that. Just like you'll be forever waiting to see me again and ask me your questions.

Always know, I am sorry.

_Baby, like a the rose,_

_Oh Darling, you put colour in my life,_

_Baby take me heart forever, _

You have my heart forever, I'll never love again, we were one heart, one mind, one life, now…I am broken. Torn.

Now, I'm only half of what I was with you.

_Cos' you're the colour in my life_

_Like the Rose…_

_----------- ---------------------- _-------------

This is the song "Like a Rose" from "BWitched."

Please review! I really love this song and it reminded me a little of Sam/Jess. Keep smilin' :) ShadowMayne.


End file.
